Quem Enchia Minha Vazia Existência
by Mari May
Summary: Sasuke relata o quanto sente falta de Sakura, demonstrando quão profundos são seus sentimentos pela kunoichi. - SasuSaku


_Não importa aonde eu vá. Não importa o que eu faça. Não importa o que eu fale, pense ou tente me obrigar a falar ou pensar: tudo me lembra... Ela. A irritante._

_Em cada parte do céu, na mais alta montanha ou no mais profundo do mar: não importa onde eu esteja, eu a vejo. _

_Sei que não passa de uma ilusão projetada pela minha abstinência, mas juro que a vejo nitidamente: seu sorriso meigo, seu cabelo rosa esvoaçante, seus olhos verdes-espelho brilhando para mim... Posso sentir seu cheiro do perfume das cerejeiras. Posso ouvir sua linda voz, que para mim soa como uma melodia, dizendo "Sasuke-kun" nos mais diversos tons: alegria, tristeza, preocupação, medo..._

_Ela simplesmente assombra minha mente. Invade meus pensamentos sem pedir permissão. Quando dou por mim, estou divagando sobre como teria sido se eu tivesse ficado em Konoha, se eu não tivesse abandonado a vila, meu professor, meu melhor amigo, meu... Amor. Porém, logo me repreendo e volto a me focar nos objetivos que me levaram a trilhar um caminho diferente daquele escolhido por meus ex-companheiros de time. Mas não adianta, pois é só não tocar mais no assunto "vingança" que a impertinente lembrança "dela" vem à tona, e eu sinto seu perfume embriagante, seu olhar entorpecente, seu sorriso paralisante... Sinto a presença de Sakura._

_Não imaginava o quanto sentiria falta dela. Sempre achei que fosse besteira aquela frase "Não posso viver sem você", mas tal exagero é a mais pura verdade quando se ama de verdade._

_Sinto falta do calor de seu abraço, capaz de derreter a armadura de gelo com a qual me envolvi, capaz de amolecer meu coração duro feito pedra._

_Sem ela, sou um nada. A cada dia que passo longe dela, sinto minhas forças vitais se esvaindo. Cada segundo longe dela é agonizante. _

_Mas o que mais me atormenta é a possibilidade de nunca mais tornar a vê-la._

_Se eu pudesse vê-la só mais uma vez, não bastaria, mas pelo menos amenizaria meu sofrimento. Daria-me a certeza de que as palavras que ouvi quando deixei Konoha foram reais, e não alucinações. Palavras que demonstravam verdadeira preocupação, compreensão e, principalmente, amor. Um amor incondicional do qual achei que nunca mais teria direito. E do qual, hoje, tenho certeza que não tenho direito. Mas ela me amou, e continuou me amando mesmo sabendo da minha ambição de vingança..._

_Sakura... Não sou digno do seu amor. Não sou digno de te amar. Mas te amo. Espero que, um dia, possamos nos reencontrar. Quero que seja minha, e para todo o sempre._

_Eis o motivo pelo qual resolvi escrever estas linhas: caso eu nunca mais tenha oportunidade de te reencontrar, quero deixar registrada uma prova de meus sentimentos, uma prova de que não perdi a capacidade de amar._

_Você é a irritante mais cativante do mundo. Estou preso a você pelos grilhões da saudade._

_Deixo aqui meus sinceros sentimentos, além de minha eterna gratidão. Mais uma vez, Sakura... Obrigado._

_OBS: não diria que você é o amor da minha vida, pois sei que vou te amar além da vida. Você é o amor da minha existência. Você é aquela que enchia minha vazia existência. Você não é minha razão de viver, e sim minha razão de existir._

- E então, Sakura, o que diz essa carta que acabamos de encontrar no antigo esconderijo do Sasuke? – pergunta Kakashi.

A kunoichi, segurando aquele papel com as mãos trêmulas, cai de joelhos. Suas lágrimas escorriam sem parar.

- Uh?! – exclama o Copy Ninja, assustado com o choro silencioso e incessante da jovem.

- O que foi, Sakura-chan??? – indaga Naruto, preocupado.

Sakura perdera a fala ao ler tais palavras.

Longe dali...

"Droga! Já procurei por toda parte e não encontro de jeito nenhum!", pensava um desesperado Sasuke.

- O que ele tanto procura? – perguntou Suigetsu a Karin e Juugo, que visualizavam a cena.

- Sei lá... – a ruiva respondeu – Ele apenas disse que era algo confidencial e que não era pra gente se meter.

- Pois é... Então, estamos apenas olhando.

- Eu, hein... O que poderia ser tão importante pra ele?

"Saímos às pressas porque Karin sentiu o chakra de Konoha se aproximando, e acabei esquecendo de pegar a carta... Droga... É provável que já tenham lido a essa altura..."

Após alguns minutos angustiado ao imaginar qual teria sido a reação de quem descobriu seu maior segredo (principalmente a kunoichi das madeixas cor-de-rosa), Sasuke se recompôs, mesmo com o orgulho ferido.

- Quer saber? – disse para si mesmo – Agora não tem mais volta. Ela me deixou ciente dos sentimentos dela, e agora, mesmo sem querer, ela ficará ciente dos meus. Resta saber se um dia terei o privilégio de voltar para ela e ouvir sua doce voz dizendo alegremente "Sasuke-kun", junto com seu sorriso cintiliante, me recebendo de braços abertos...

**Título da FanFic inspirado na frase do DataBook 2 do Sasuke, que diz "Aquela que enchia sua vazia existência era a Sakura. Mas ele não pode levá-la." [Não sabe o que é DataBook? Procure pela minha Análise SasuSaku na FF-Sol! ^^ (eu ia botar o link aqui, mas o FFnet apaga...)]  
**


End file.
